


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Hardykat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, Multi, Silver Card-Back Alley Brawler Dean Ambrose, Video Game Characters, WWE Immortals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Dean’s fighting his ex-brother in arms, the next he’s looking down the barrel of a gun. How did he get himself in this mess and how can he get back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. “Mortal Kombat X & XL” & Erron Black belongs to Ed Boon and Netherrealm Studios. “WWE Immortals” belongs to the World Wrestling Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios. Dean Ambrose belongs to WWE and himself.

Dean groans loudly as he rolls over onto his side. A few seconds later he maneuvers himself onto his hands and knees. What the hell happened? One minute he and Roman are battling their ex-partner Seth again. The next minute, the tin bucket with blinking lights blasts him in the face with some kind of bright ass beam of whatever. And now the brawler is in….where the fuck is he? Dean looks around and sees nothing but dirt. Golden sand. He flexes his fingers to feel the ground crumble against them. He quickly turns his head as wind blows some of the dirt toward his face. _How fucking far did he get blasted?_ As he contemplates this situation, Dean gets to his feet, dusting himself off in the process. Suddenly he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his body tenses when his ears pick up the sound of a click. And not just any click; the click that’s made when the hammer is cocked on a gun.

  
“Better tell me who you are or you’ll be breathing out of the back of your head.”

  
Now a normal person would follow the command. However, Dean’s isn’t one that’s considered normal. In fact, the look on his face is clear annoyance. He slowly turns around to come face to face with the one that belted out that command. The fighter doesn’t even stop the snort that comes from him as he blue eyes does a quick scan. _Who the hell is this Clint Eastwood-looking motherfucker?_ Black and brown leather, bullets everywhere, well-worn Stetson hat, a mask covering half his face and the obligatory six-shooters. One of those six-shooters is pointed right at Dean.

  
“How about you tell me where the hell I am, Tex.” Dean says. A lopsided smirk showing off one of his dimples. “And then we’ll work on the names.”

  
“You have a gun pointed to your chest and you’re smilin’.” The stranger replies. “You have some serious balls, son.”

  
Another snort of amusement comes from the auburn haired fighter. “It’s hard to take you seriously with the get up and the pea shooters.”

  
The stranger’s dark rimmed eyes narrow at the insult. “Enough talkin’! Who the hell are ya?”

  
“Alright! Aright…don’t get your panties in a twist, dude. My name’s Dean Ambrose. Now wher-“

  
“Where are you from?”

  
“Why? You wanna date me or somethin’?

  
“I should put a bullet in you just for annoying me.”

  
“Hey you’re the one asking all the stupid questions. And if you think I’m scared of you shooting me, I got some bad news for ya.”

  
Without any warning, the gun pointing stranger pulls the trigger. Dean feels a sting as he sidesteps the blast. He quickly brings his hand up to slap the gun away. As the firearm goes flying away, Dean goes in for a tackle that takes them both to the ground. The Stetson hat goes flying back in the descent to the dusty ground. Plumbs of sand go into the air as the two men fight for dominance. The street brawler finally gets the upper hand when he pins the cowboy to the ground with one hand around his neck and the other one raised ready to punch. However, it’s short-lived. Before he can follow through, Dean finds himself again looking down the barrel of a gun. He forgot that they come in pairs.

  
“You should be scared.” The cowboy snarls out. “This bullet has your name on it. Time to send it home.”

  
“Not before I cave your face in, motherfucker!” Dean responses angrily.

  
“FREEZE! Put the gun down, Black!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (See chapter 1 for story details)

“ _FREEZE! Put the gun down, Black!_ ”

  
“You heard the lady. Put the gun down, Black.” Dean looks down at his opponent with a very cocksure grin on his face.

  
“Asshole…” Black mumbles as he slowly lowers his weapon.

  
Dean gets to his feet, not taking his eyes off of him, fist ready to take action if need be.

  
“Get up.” Comes the next order. “I don’t have all day, Erron.”

  
“Sargent Cage. We meet again.” Erron gets to his feet, but he doesn’t turn around. He keeps his focus on Dean.

  
“She’s your girlfriend?” comes Dean’s smarmy quote. He looks over Erron’s shoulder. The Sargent in question is a blonde babe in a body hugging blue military-style uniform, wearing a mask of determination on her pretty face, with a gun pointed at Erron’s back. Standing with her are two guys and one other female. Except for one of the guys, they too wear tactical gear. The one loner without the gear looks like an extra from one of those old martial arts movies. In his hand is a staff of some kind with an elaborate carved dragon’s head on top.

  
“I still have my gun, idiot.” Erron is getting a little more than annoyed with the guy who calls himself Dean Ambrose. If he had known that the disturbance was going to be a pain in the ass, he would have let D’Vorah handle it.

  
“Not for long if your girlfriend has anything to say about.”

  
A clearing of a throat causes them to return their attention to the situation at hand.

  
“Are you two done?” Sargent Cage asks.

  
Erron takes a quick look over his shoulder before turning back and narrowing his eyes at Dean. “Yeah. We’re done…for now.”

  
The gunslinger whips out one of his sand bombs then tosses it hard to the ground. It explodes, sending clouds of sand everywhere. Everyone else is caught off guard. Heads are turned away, arms are thrown up to block and coughs are heard. Seconds later the sand clouds are gone and so is Erron Black.

  
“Fuck!” both Dean and Sargent Cage hiss out. They turn toward one another, a few warily moments pass before someone speaks again.

  
“So, stranger,” the female officer asks. “What’s your story?”

  
“Where am I?” Dean begins. “No, seriously. Where the hell am I? One minute I’m in the middle of a fight, the next thing I know, that John Wayne reject is pointing a gun at me. Who is that anyway?!”

  
“His name is Erron Black. He’s a hired gun for the emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn.”

  
“And..are we in Outworld?”

  
“Yeah, right outside the marketplace.” The martial arts movie extra guy replies.

  
Dean tightly closes his eyes and shakes his head. All the new info is just a little bit hard to take in. “Wait! Before we go any further. Hi, I’m Dean.” He points to Sargent Cage. “You are smoking hot babe in uniform Sargent Cage.” He points to martial arts movie extra guy. “And you are…”

  
“Kung Jin.”

  
“Kung Jin. Alright. Other pretty lady, with the really nice set of…fists. What’s your name?”

  
“Jacqui Briggs. _Specialist_ Jacqui Briggs.”

  
A spreads over Dean’s face, his dimples put on display. His eyes slowly take in the beauty in front of him. If all the women in this place are this pretty, then maybe he’ll stay a little longer. “Nice. And that leaves-“

  
“Takeda.” The young male replies, his tone heavily laced with displeasure. The narrowed eyes and frown add to the statement.

  
The dirty blonde smirks. Punk kid. What’s his problem? he thinks. Does he really think he has a chance against him?

  
“Hey, you’re bleeding.”

  
Jin’s voice brings Dean out of his visual challenge with Takeda. “Huh?”

  
“Your arm. It’s bleeding.” Sgt. Cage confirms. “Let get you back to base and-“

  
“Nah, it’s cool.”

  
To everyone’s utter astonishment, Dean reaches up and uses his thumb and index finger to squeeze the bullet from his upper arm. As he examines the bullet, the wound starts to heal itself. “I knew I felt somethin’” He flicks the bullet away then looks back at the others. “What?”  
“Um…” Jacqui says. “Where did you say you’re from?”

 XXXXXX

 

“Did you find the cause of the disturbance, Erron?”

  
“I did, Emperor.” Erron contemplated on telling Kotal Kahn that it was nothing. However, lying to the Emperor would end badly for him. “The disturbance is named Dean Ambrose and I don’t think he’s from around here.”

  
The Outworld Emperor raises a curious eyebrow.

  
“What do you mean?” he questions.

  
“He’s definitely not from Outworld and he doesn’t seem like he’s from Earthrealm either. He does seem pretty knowledgeable in hand to hand combat, though.”

  
Kotal Kahn turns to his advisor, the bug like woman known as D’Vorah. She narrows her onyx colored eyes at the outlaw, very wary of the news he brings forth.

  
“Well?” her auto-tuned voice cuts through the air. “What else did you find out about this…Dean Ambrose?”

  
“Besides being an asshole? Not much because Special Forces decided to show up.”

  
“So instead of gaining more intel, you just ran away?”

  
“It’s not like I had much choice. And I didn’t run away. I made a tactical retreat.” Erron wasn’t going to take being talked down to, especially from someone that the heel of his boot could take care of.

  
“We need to get more information on this stranger.” Kotal Kahn says. “Find out where he’s from and his purpose for being in Outworld.” He turns his attention back to Erron.

“We need to know if he could possibly be an asset or a hindrance. Erron, I need you to get him away from the Earthrealm warriors. “  
“Alright. No problem.” Erron says.

  
“D’Vorah will accompany you.”

  
_What?_

  
“I want to see this person myself.” D’Vorah adds.

  
To Erron, there was always something off about D’Vorah. No, it wasn’t the whole bug like thing. He’s lived long enough to see weird shit. He could never fully trust her like Kotal Kahn has.

  
“Sure.” Erron responds, glad that the mask hides his true feelings about the tag-a-long. “The more, the merrier.”


End file.
